Blackpool Blues
by BlueSonicScrew
Summary: 10Rose The Doctor decides to take Rose away for a break but does everything go to plan?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes - **_It's a little short I know but it's gunna get a hell of a lot more interesting throughout the rest of the chapters! They may get up to 'M' in ratings a little later on so those of a nervous disposition, you have been warned! waves finger Oh and one more thing, I need names for the chapters so if anyones have any ideas that would be fantastic! Thanks everyone!_

_Don't own Doctor Who or Blackpool, but if it did... :D Muhahahaha_

* * *

The Doctor sat on the moth-eaten sofa, his trench-coat underneath him, his head in his hands. He hated seeing Rose like this. She'd been cooped up in her bedroom for more than a week and only ventured out if she was hungry or thristy and when he tried to make a conversation all he got was a few nods and shakes of her head and if he was luck, if he was very lucky, he would get a murmered 'yes' or 'no'.  
She'd been like this ever since Mickey left. When he'd taken her home she had just collapsed into Jackie's arms.  
The TARDIS beeped bringing him back, 

"I know", he mumbled and patted his faithful ship, "What should I do?"

She shook ever so slightly as if in answer to his question. He smiled and walked down the corridor to Rose's room.  
Rose was sat on her bed, her pillow held close to chest, sobbing and gasping for air. Suddenly there was a knock on the door,

"Who is it!"

"Rose...You alright?

"Doctor? Is that you?"

"No it's Santa, cause it's me!"

She slid off the bed and opened to door a crack. He gave a small smile as he saw her head poke through the door,

"What do you want?"

"Oh come on Rose. I just wanted to know if you were okay."

"Well I'm fine! You can go now!"

She was about to slam the door but the doctor stopped it with his foot,

"Rose...please"

She rolled her eyes and opened the door so he could step into the room. There were photos of Mickey all on the floor and he was careful to tip-toe around them. He sat down on the bed and tapped the spot near him. She walked over to him and sat down, reasting her head on his shoulder.

"Rose...talk to me...please"

She began to cry again quietly, the tears rolling down her cheeks mixed in with smudged mascara, "Oh Rose, sweetheart".

"I'm fine! I just...miss him ya' know?"

He began to stroke her hair when an idea hit suddenly hit him,

"Yes!" Rose shot up from her bed at his sudden outburst ,"I am going to take you somewhere special!"

"What do you mean?"

He grabbed her hand and lead her to the control room,

"We are going to...Blackpool!"

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes - **_Sorry for Chapter One being so short but this is a longer :) Plz, plz, plz review it cause reviews make me happy! This is the improved version for those who have read it before cause I've just read it back after a few months of leaving it on my old user, DarligUlv, and I wasn't happy at all so I made a few changes. Hope you like em!_

_Don't own The Doctor, Rose or anyother characters mentioned as well as the series Blackpool (Damn it!)_

_

* * *

_

A muscular man in full army uniform knocked on the only door in the corridor,

"Enter", replied a muffled voice within.

The man entered and saluted the person within the room. The room was bigger than a master bedroom in a domestic house. Filing cabinets took up most behind the desk in the far wall. Scattered on the desk were papers, a phone and a laptop.

"Have you news for me, General?"

The man sat down on the black leather seat infront the dark wooden desk, "We've found him."

The man in the chair strightened up. He looked slightly rugged and was about the age of 22. His very dark brown hair unstyled.

"Where is he?"

"Acoording to Carter in the field he arrived in Blackpool on the planet 'Twelve Wonders' about 10 minutes ago."

A smile spread across his face at the information, "And the girl?"

The solider nodded, "Still with him."

The young man stood up and strode to the door, "Well let's give them a suprise visit."

The solider stood up and saluted as he walked at of the door with the young man in tow but before he followed he wiped his sleeve on the bronze plauge on his door which read 'Adam Mitchelle, Head of Torchwood'.

He smiled and followed the man.

* * *

Rose followed the Doctor out into the sunlight,

"Well, what do you think?", he asked enthusiastically with his arms out-streatched,

"Looks the same since I was her last minus the pram, Boo style buches and dungaries"

She looked at the Doctor who suddenly seemed very interested in the seagull bugging a bloke on a bench infront of them,"Doctor"

He looked up at her, giving her that look of complete and utter fake innocence, "What?"

She put her hands on her hips and arched her eyebrow. It was amazing how much she looked like her mother and the Doctor didn't want to risk a infamour Tyler slap and gave in,

"Fine! Spoil the suprise! We are, infact not in Blackpool!"

Rose frowned, "Not in Blackpool? But it lookes the same and everything!"

"We are on the planet 'Twelve Wonders' and this is a giant replica of the town! Neat huh?"

"That's...that's...Ha! That's amazing!"

"Thought you'd like it! Now come on let's get some fish and chips!"

She and the Doctor had had an amazing day and Mickey never poped into her head once. They had spend all day down the amusements, eating ice-cream and paddling in the sea. Rose was sat quiet happily eating her Lemon-Top when the Doctor ducked behind her fold out chair the got out of the TARDIS 'wardrobe'. She looked around to see what had made him so skittish when she saw him. Crisp clean white western style suit and snake skin boots. He stook out a mile. After he'd walked by the Doctor popped back up and smoothed down his coat and suit,

"What the hell was that about?"

"Nothing", he murmred. Rose hit him lightly,

"Tell. Me."

"One day when you stayed at home a spent a few weeks here. I was trying to find an alien that had sent a distress call to the TARDIS. I descised myself as a D.I. and was trying to solve a murder case and got a little...'involved' with a suspects wife."

"And he was the suspect?"

He nodded, "His names Ripley Holden and he owns the 'Lucky Star' amusment arcade. His wife, Natalie, was also a suspect but I got too close and...well, you know"

"What happened?"

"Turns out she was the alien!"

Rose burst into fits a laughter, she was giggling so much that her ice-cream fell over,

"Not funny, Rose!"

"It...Is!"

He suddenly dipped his finger in his ice-cream and wiped it on her nose, "Come on", he said.

* * *

"How high up are we?"

Rose lent a little over the protective railing, taking in the magnificent view.

"Don't know and I don't care".

The Doctor was holding onto the railing so tight his knuckles were now white. The only reason they were up there was because Rose had bet him to go with her to prove that he wasn't afraid of hights as he kept telling her and the only reason that he'd looked so ill when he was on a fourteen foot cliff in Demonoid was because he had a headache and had nothing to do with the hightand she was going to get him back for the Ice Cream incident. Unfortunatly for the Doctor he was fighting a losing battle,

"Doctor, just look at the view", Rose pleaded. He shook his head, his eyes tightly shut and his wild hair flying everywhere. She giggled to herself and walked behind him,

"I've got you", she whispered as she wrapped her hands slowly around her waist. Immediatly she felt him relax and lean slightly against her touch. The Doctor slowly opened his eyes and took a deep intake of breath.Rose was right, the view was amazing! The Sun was just visible over the sea that streached out for miles. All of the amusment arcades and rides were now lit up like a Christmas tree and the two moons of the planet were rising,

"Like what you see?"

Rose's voice appeared from somewhere bringing him back,

"It's...Fantastic! I can never remember it looking so beautiful!"

He felt Rose smile against him and tighten her grip when she suddenly shivered.He unfasened her grip around him and turned to face her. Her arms were now wrapped around her own body, the breeze playing with a stray strand of hair,

"You cold?"

"A little bit, yeah", she laughed.

"Well I did tell you to wear something more comfy".

She had insisted on wearing a short denim skirt which the doctor had insisted wasn't a skirt but a belt and a long sleeved pink V-necked top. He took off his trench-coat and placed it around her shoulders,

"You sure?"

He gave her a crooked smile,"Oh I've lived through colder".

He placed a hand around her waist and walked her to the lift when suddenly she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him on the cheek. He stopped walking and looked down at her. She was wearing that cheeky smile she always had where you could just see her tongue peeking through her teeth.He swooped down and caught her lips with his. She swung her arms around his neck and pulled his close but all too soon the need for air won them over and they parted. Rose lent her forhead against the doctor's,their noses almost touching,

"What was that for?", she asked,

"You started it!", he exclaimed, giving her his biggest boyish smile and wiggled his eyebrows playfully,

"Come on. Let's get you back in the TARDIS before you freeze to death!" and they left the tower hand in hand laughing on the way.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes** - _I am so so so so so so so sorry that this has taken so freaking long to update! My college word has gotten into a massive pile and my plot bunnies seems to have buggered off somehwere! I just hope these two new chapters will make up for it! Plz review and tell me what yo lovely ppl think :D_

_I don't own anything apart from the plot :(_

Chapter 3 -

Two army vans came steaming up the long road towards the sparkling, bumbling Blackpool, dozens of soliders piled into the back.

The came to a hault outside of the infamous tower,

"Be careful men! This alien is extremly dangerous and we need him alive!"

A few of the soliders hid behind the vans but most of the troops went straight to the door of the lift, leaning against the walls as to not be seen, guns out infront of them ready for whatever this 'doctor' could throw at them.

* * *

"So you had a good day then?" 

Rose looked up at the Doctor, her cheshire cat smile spreading across her rosey face,

"What do you think?!"

He pulled her closer to him, his boyish grin appearing again,

"I fancy fish and chips before we go. Might warm you up a bit"

"You've just had some, and besides I can think of something else that might warm me up", she giggled as she slid her hand down to his bum and squeezing,

"Can't. Not on an empty stomach anyway!", he laughed.

The lift doors slid open and the Doctor went out first, Rose in tow Suddenly men in camoflauge surrounded them, guns held against them,

"You'll have to re-think your plans Rose"

A man walked towards her and the Doctor, his hands behind his back and his face hidden by the cowboy style hat he was wearing,

"Could you possibly call your monkeys off?", the Doctor hissed as the tall man walked passed him, ignoring what he said and stood infront of Rose.

She was petrified, she was shaking like a leaf and almost jumped out of her skin when he spoke again,

"Rosie Tyler, still as gorgeous as ever",

Rose frown, she didn't have a clue who this jumped up jack-in-the-box was but his voice...

"Who are you?", she whispered.

The mysterious man laughed, the shade off the hat covering all but his smirking mouth.

She streched out her hand but froze when she heard the surrounding soliders cock their guns,

"It's alright", he said and Rose tipped the rim of his hat and gasped,

"Adam!"

He smiled and took his hat off completely, "Lower your weapons on her",

The wall of Kharki did as commanded and stepped away from her, Adam streched out his hand and she took it as she stepped out of the wall. The sound of someone clearing their throat brought her back.

The Doctor was still surrounded and looked pretty pissed off,

"Adam could you...ya' know...", Rose smiled

"No", he answered dryly. Rose frowned, "No?"

He simply nodded, "He's dangerous Rose, we can't just let him go!"

"You can't be serious! Adam you know him! How can you say he's dangerous?"

He turned from Rose to the Doctor, putting his face right up to his. The Doctor flashed him one of his award winning smiles,

"Hello!"

Adam's top lip curled and the Doctor's smil sank,

"I don't know this man. He could do anything to anyone of us!", he roared to his men who nodded in agreement. Rose put her hand on his shoulder, "Please",

Mitchell just shook it off and left her bemused and standing there. He walked up to a very muscular man who was obviously incharge,

"You know the rules", he whispered to him while smirking at Rose, "If it's alien, it's ours"

Rose gave the Doctor a distressed look, he shook his head, his bambi eyes sharp and determined. She slowly nodded and went to face Adam again when everything suddenly went black.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Aurthor's Notes** - _Just so you know, there's a little bit of swearing and smutness in this chapter so you have been warned! Review plllllllz with the Doctor on top ;)_

Chapter 4 -

They were dragged through endless corridors, lights flickered on and off giving an eerie effect tot eh white-wash walls,

It was like something out of a human horror film, the Doctor thought.

He glanced to his left, Rose was still unconscience. The guy Adam had been talking to had hit Rose over the head with the handle of his pistol. He knew the Doctor would cooperate if he knew she had been hurt and the Doctor went willingly as antisipated,

"Welcome to Torchwood!", bellowed Adam as the group stumbled into a massive room.

It was filled with aliens from thousands of diffrent planets, some in cages, other being dragged off into doors and their screams heard shortly after,

"Torchwood!"

Both Adam and the Doctor's head turned to see Rose looking up, wide eyed and scared to death,

"That's right Rosie, I see you already know about us", he said smuggly,

"You have no idea", she whispered and gave the Doctor a side ways glance. Mickey had told her tonnes of horror stories that he'd heard or found the on the internet with each one as unpleasent as the last.

The men holding them pushed them into a small room filled only by a metal reclining surgical chair. The soliders let Rose go and her hand immediatly found the Docot's hand and he gave it a tight squeeze,

"Doctor, if you would...", Adam asked

"You want me to sit on that thing?"

He just simply nodded and the men holding him pushed him forward. He stumbled but quickly got his balance and straightened his suit,

"Charming!", he mumbled and willingly sat on the metal chair but suddenly leaped off as if he's just had an electric shock,

"Bloody hell! Do these things not come with heating?"

Rose giggled and he gave her a cheeky wink before sitting back down and fiddling with the seat trying to get more comfortable. She knew he was trying to make the situation look as calm as possible for her but she knew this was a lot worse than it seemed,

Suddenly clasps attatched to his wrists and ankles pinning him to the chair,

"Is this really necessary?"

"Bring in the monitor!", one of the soliders ordered. An almost invisable door swung open and a dumpy short haired woman trundled in pushing what looked like an heart monitor infront,

"Adam", Rose piped up, "What do you need that for?"

"We want to see what makes him tick so to speak. He's the last of his kind and I want to know how he works"

"And how is that going to help?"

He walked slowly over to her, grinning, "Rose Tyler, still as beautiful as I last saw you"

He moved a piece of stray hair out of her face, suddenly he kissed her full on the lips met hers, hard and uncaring. She squealed and fought against the khaki soliders,

"Get off her! Leave her alone, Mitchell!"

The Doctor's yells stopped Adam. He turned to face him, a smile spreading across his face,

"Ahhh! There we go!", he exclaimed pointing towards the monitor. Whilst he had jumped on Rose the nurse had inserted a needle into the Doctor's wrist to measure his heart beats and now it was off the scale,

"So this is what gets your juices flowing", Adam whispered as he stepped behind Rose. She was shaking not just from fear by also by what he'd just done,

"You bastard!", she screamed turning to face to try and find him,

"Now, now Rosie", he hissed as he placed his hands on her hips.

She squirmed under his touch but that just made him more daring. He brought one arm around her stomach and the other rested on her thigh. She wished so much that she hadn't insisted on wearing the denim skirt. Adam was looking up at the Doctor. His bambi eyes were now pure black and his arms were fighting against the clasps,

"Look at him Rose. He's completely vunerable. If you don't do as I say then you will regret it. He'll be the one getting the beatings", he hissed into her neck.

Her wide brown eyes never left the Doctor's. She kept them on him as Adam continued his assult, moving his hand across her chest,

She could see how much he wanted to beat the shit out of him,

"Take her to my office," Mitchell ordered. The two burly men tightened their grip around her arms,

"Too bad you won't get to see what else we get up to",

The Doctor growled as he got closer to him,

"I might just bring her in afterwards so you can see how weak and helpless she'll be, how hoarse her voice will be from screaming!",

The Doctor flipped, "Rose!", he screamed as she was dragged away, fighting,

"Doctor! Adam please stop it! Doctor!"

"Rooo-"

Adam's hand struck his face, "Shut up! Not so tough without her now are you?!" His fist met his face again and everything went black.

TBC


End file.
